The Day to Day Life of Karkat Vantas
by Bea-the-Bee
Summary: Karkat has a crush on a certain derpy human. However, when he gets promply rejected, what will happen as he starts to get noticed by John's best friend, Dave? Crappy summary is ULTIMATE CRAP. Read on if you want to, but quite honestly, this is just a piece of crap story I wrote a long time ago. Trolls on earth and shit. . . yep.
1. Chapter 1

John had always been a good friend of mine. But I couldn't stop my feelings of affection for him. He was known to be quite a lady's man at times, and it was no surprise to anyone if he stole their heart. What with his bright blue eyes and crazy hair that swept far into his face nobody could say he wasn't attractive. But I still found it a bit shocking that I'd fallen for him. He'd always been just a friend to me and thinking of us together as a couple struck me as a little bit odd.

I knew he didn't like me the same way. He'd always seen me as a good friend. And he also liked someone else, a girl named Vriska. She's a bratty bitch but I can't say I blame her for being that way. Her family is filthy rich and she's been spoiled since the day she was born.

She always got what she wanted. And for the time being, she wants John.

This is the first time I've ever tried something like this, so bear with me. If it turns out terrible, I'll delete it. And. . .I guess I should tell you who I am, shouldn't I.

I'm Karkat Vantas. I'm an idiot who fell in love with the wrong boy. This may go on for a while. Please continue reading for exactly what happened on this very day.

It was after school and I was just about to walk home after an exhausting week when Nepeta, one of my best friend ran up to me. She had a worried expression. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked. She was rarely ever worried unless it was something serious. She panted a bit and straightened herself out.

She seemed a little bit nervous to tell me what was going on which intrigued me even more. I waited patiently though. "Uh, Karkitty, John just started talking about you." she started off. I wasn't surprised about that. A lot of people talked about me and John. It was one of the more famous ways of making fun of me. He always apologized when it got really bad though. "Like, relationship stuff." she mumbled.

That made me a lot more curious.

"What did he say?" I asked, tripping over my words like usual.

Nepeta squirmed in her place.

"What did he say?" I persisted.

She sighed and said in a huge rush, "He said that he'd never date a guy like you since you have bad posture, terrible hair and a terrible body type." I gasped a little bit. I covered my mouth. I could've expected that. I could've gotten myself prepared. I could've thought he might've been saying things like that behind my back. But the confirmation was far more terrible than I ever could've asked for.

"Karkat!" I heard someone call. I was doing good with holding in the tears. Until he showed his stupid face. I looked up foolishly and saw John run around the corner.

The tears started building up by the time eva turned around to see him. "Speak of the devil." she said, rolling up her sleeve. John stopped right in front of her. I couldn't look.

I covered my face and ran past him.

"Karkat, wait!" he called after me, but I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot tears streamed down my face. I covered them up and hid my face with my hands. I knew it was stupid of me to cry over him. He'd turned me down. But not to my face. And not really turned me down. I hadn't told him that I liked him yet and I hadn't asked him to be my boyfriend. Nothing like that had happened. Just one day he started rambling about how he would never date me and all the reasons why.

_He's an asshole._ I told myself. _That's why you were so stupidly drawn to him, right? Because he was there? Because you were alone? Because you needed somebody?_ I stopped crying after long. I sat up and looked at my laptop's screen. I reached for it and turned it on.

A light glow was displayed and eventually it showed my email. I'd left it open carelessly. There was a new message from him. I opened it up and expected something to rub salt in the wound, but there was only a handful of words. "Meet me at the library tomorrow. Fantasy section." I shook myself hard and reread the words. Their meaning finally seeped in.

I looked to the clock.

11:59 P.M.

I sat down to face it and waited for the seconds to line up. _55\. . .56. . .57. . .58. . .59. . ._ Eventually it turned midnight. I made a wish as soon as the clock turned to the new numbers. I couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the same thing.

**well, it certainly has been a while, hasn't it? I feel super bad about this crap, so i'mma be postin another chapter soon. I've been getting back to a lot of my writing and i hope to be posting on here more frequently. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**_Bea's buzzin off!_**


End file.
